


All I Want For Christmas

by mikkimouse



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: He kicked his heel against the porch idly and stared up at the night sky. He'd invited Bunny to come to Oriental Town with him for the holidays, but Bunny had said no. Kotetsu wasn'ttoosurprised; Christmas Eve was not exactly a good time for him and if he wanted to be alone, Kotetsu wasn't going to push.Even so, it stung. It would have been nice to have Bunny here for the holiday. And maybe it would have been nice for him, too, to have a good memory to associate with Christmas Eve.---Kotetsu gets a surprise for Christmas.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for Christmas, but with everything I had going around for the holiday, I didn't have time to get it posted. Then I realized I've posted a Tiger & Bunny fic on January 1 for the past two years, so I decided to continue the trend for this year. It's not _technically_ the right holiday, but it's close enough to count, right? XD
> 
> Happy holidays, everybody!

Kotetsu slipped out onto the back porch, using his phone's flashlight to make sure he didn't trip on anything. It was late, nearly midnight, but he hadn't been able to sleep. He probably _should_ have stayed in bed, but he was getting annoyed not being able to sleep and the walls in the house were thin enough that he didn't want to sit around watching TV like he would at his apartment. 

So he was out on the back porch, even though it was freezing and it smelled like it was going to snow soon, hoping that a change of scenery would make it possible for him to fall asleep. 

He kicked his heel against the porch idly and stared up at the night sky. He'd invited Bunny to come to Oriental Town with him for the holidays, but Bunny had said no. Kotetsu wasn't _too_ surprised; Christmas Eve was not exactly a good time for him and if he wanted to be alone, Kotetsu wasn't going to push. 

Even so, it stung. It would have been nice to have Bunny here for the holiday. And maybe it would have been nice for him, too, to have a good memory to associate with Christmas Eve. 

But Kotetsu was the last person to judge anybody for how they dealt with their grief. Besides, he would be back in Stern Bild the day after Christmas, and he would see Bunny then. He'd just deal with missing him in the meantime. At least that was something Kotetsu had plenty of experience with.

His phone rang, and Kotetsu almost jumped out of his skin at the noise. Bunny's contact photo popped up on the screen. 

Kotetsu stared at it in shock for a full few seconds before he scrambled to answer. "Bunny?!"

"Hello, Kotetsu. Did I wake you?"

Bunny didn't sound upset or anything, but that didn't mean he was all right. "I wasn't asleep. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bunny said. "Why are you still awake? It's nearly midnight, old man." 

"I know what time it is. You're the one calling me this late." And Bunny was not the type to call late just to talk, although it didn't sound like it was an emergency. Kotetsu glared at the phone anyway, even though Bunny couldn't see it. "Why are _you_ still awake?"

"Because I don't usually go to sleep that early," Bunny said smoothly. "You, on the other hand..."

"I couldn't sleep, so I'm out on the back porch counting stars," Kotetsu said, despite the fact that he couldn't see any stars tonight. 

"Not sheep?" Bunny sounded amused.

"There are more stars to count than sheep," Kotetsu said, and then casually asked, "What's up?"

Bunny didn't say anything for a long moment. "I just...wanted to say merry Christmas."

Oh. Well. Kotetsu felt his mouth tug into a small smile. "That's why you called me at midnight?"

"Yes. It seemed like a better idea three minutes ago."

"It's still a good idea," Kotetsu said. "Probably a better idea for tomorrow morning, but still a good idea for now. Merry Christmas, Bunny-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Kotetsu."

Bunny's voice didn't come from his phone that time. It came from somewhere off to the right.

Kotetsu turned. Bunny was standing in his mom's back garden, with a bag in one hand and the other still holding his phone to his ear. 

No. He had to be seeing things. There was no way Bunny was _here_ , not this late. Not when he was supposed to be back in Stern Bild. 

Kotetsu got to his feet. "Bunny?" 

Bunny tucked his phone into his pocket and walked over to him. "Hi, Kotetsu." 

He was _not_ seeing things. "What are you _doing_ here?" 

Bunny stopped just shy of the porch and arched an eyebrow at him. "I thought I was invited." 

Kotetsu stepped off the porch and into the grass, which was _freezing_. Yeah, this was really happening. "Of course you are! You're always welcome here. But I thought you didn't want to come." 

Bunny shrugged. "I changed my mind." 

"You changed your mind," Kotetsu repeated, still processing this. "You drove all the way here on Christmas Eve because you changed your mind." 

Bunny's cheeks were red. "Yes." 

"It's after midnight!" Kotetsu said. 

"I had presents to drop off at the orphanage first, and I stayed later than I meant to." Bunny shifted his bag to his other hand. "Are you going to invite me inside? It's cold and I've been in a car for hours."

Oh, yeah. They should probably do that, especially since Kotetsu couldn't feel his feet at this point. He grabbed Bunny's hand and shivered. "Your hands are like _ice_. You should've worn some gloves!"

"I didn't anticipate spending this much time outside," Bunny said dryly. "And you're one to talk. You aren't even wearing _shoes_." 

"Hey, I was just sitting on the porch," Kotetsu muttered. "You don't need shoes to sit on the porch."

He led Bunny into the house, where it was quiet and dark, except for the single light over the sink Kotetsu had turned on in the kitchen. And it was much warmer than it had been outside. 

Bunny set his bag by the table and Kotetsu turned his attention to warming Bunny's hands, holding them between his own and blowing on them. Then again, his own hands weren't much warmer right now so he probably wasn't helping much. "I'll make you some tea. Or cocoa. Something hot." 

"I'm fine," Bunny said softly. "You're cold, too."

"Psh, I'm not—" 

Before Kotetsu could finish his sentence, Bunny grabbed _his_ hands and blew on them gently, and then rubbed them between his own. It made Kotetsu's brain short out a little. 

He was suddenly aware of how very close they were standing, alone in the mostly dark kitchen. Bunny was still holding his hands, but less in a trying to warm them up way and more in a...just holding them way. 

It reminded Kotetsu that he had a lot of feelings about Bunny, most of them unrequited, and all of those were currently trying to get out.

He wanted to say something that would make Bunny laugh, that would break the little bubble of tension simmering between them, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Why did you change your mind?" 

Bunny glanced away, and then returned his focus to their hands. "I don't know if this will make sense." 

"That's okay," Kotetsu assured him.

Bunny nodded. "I didn't say no because I didn't want to come. I said it because I've spent every Christmas Eve in a cemetery since I was five years old, and I didn't feel like I could leave them." 

That definitely made sense, but Kotetsu had a feeling that wasn't the part Bunny was talking about. 

"When I went earlier tonight," Bunny continued, "for the first time in my life, I didn't feel like I had to stay there anymore. That they wouldn't want me to, if there was somewhere else—if there was some _one_ else I wanted to be with." He shrugged. "So I left and came here, because if you're supposed to be with the people you care about on Christmas, then," Bunny finally, finally looked up to meet Kotetsu's eyes, "I wanted to be with you."

Kotetsu blinked and struggled to keep his hopes from shooting through the roof. "Really?" 

"It's after midnight and I just drove all the way here from Stern Bild," Bunny said. "Yes. _Really_." 

Kotetsu could only stare at him. He'd never once imagined that Bunny would feel like that about _him_. That Bunny would want to drive all the way from Stern Bild after dark just to make sure they spent Christmas together. But apparently he did, and maybe that meant all Kotetsu's unrequited feelings weren't so unrequited after all. 

He reached up to cup Bunny's face. "I'm glad you came, Bunny-chan." 

Bunny tilted his head into Kotetsu's hand. "Me, too, old man." 

Kotetsu couldn't say who kissed who first; he leaned forward at the same time Bunny did and they met in the middle. Bunny's lips were soft and, surprisingly, very warm, considering they hadn't been inside that long. Kotetsu slid one of his hands back around Bunny's neck, up into his curls, and Bunny sighed in such a way that it sent a shiver down his spine. 

It was a simple kiss, although Kotetsu wouldn't have gone so far as to call it _chaste_. It didn't feel chaste. Not when his heart was pounding this hard, not when Bunny's hands were fisted in his sweatshirt, not when Kotetsu was trying so hard to say _I love you_ with every brush of his lips. 

He would have very happily stayed in the kitchen kissing Bunny until dawn, but they broke apart to breathe and he yawned wide enough that his jaw cracked. 

Bunny smiled. "We're up a little too late past your bedtime, huh?" 

"Hey, be nice to your elders," Kotetsu scolded him. "It's after midnight, anybody would be yawning. I'm surprised _you_ aren't. You're the one who drove all night." 

"Mm." Bunny swayed, which told Kotetsu that he was more tired than he was pretending to be. "We should go to bed. Where do you want me to sleep?" 

"With me," Kotetsu said without thinking. 

Bunny's eyebrows shot up. 

Belatedly, Kotetsu realized what he'd said. "Wait, I didn't mean—I just meant there's an extra mat in my room we can roll out for you!" 

Bunny shook his head, but he was still smiling. "Are you sure?" 

" _Yes_ , I'm sure." Kotetsu stroked his thumb across Bunny's cheek. "I'm always sure with you." 

Bunny stared at him for a long moment, and then turned his head to kiss Kotetsu's palm. "Thank you."

Kotetsu frowned. "For what?" 

"For helping make this the best Christmas I've ever had," Bunny whispered. 

Kotetsu glanced at the clock. "It's only been Christmas for fifteen minutes." 

Bunny looked him right in the eye. "It's already off to a pretty good start." 

Well, Kotetsu couldn't disagree with that. He grinned and pulled Bunny closer. "Think the rest of the day will live up to it?"

Bunny laughed softly. "I look forward to finding out."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
